As is well known in the prior art, military aircraft are typically provided with decoys which are used to draw various types of guided weapons away from the aircraft. One of the most commonly used decoy devices is a flare which is adapted to attract infrared or heat seeking guided missiles away from the deploying aircraft. In this respect, the flare is designed to present a larger thermal target than the aircraft from which it is deployed, thus attracting the weapon away from the aircraft.
Over recent years, flares have become decreasingly effective as decoy devices due to anti-aircraft weaponry having become more sophisticated and provided with enhanced capabilities to discriminate between flares and the deploying aircraft. In this respect, modern heat seeking missiles are typically provided with both a frequency discriminator which is adapted to sense the intensity of the infrared signature of the aircraft and a kinetic discriminator which is adapted to sense the speed and trajectory at which the infrared signature is traveling. When a conventional flare is deployed from the aircraft, the infrared signature produced thereby is typically more intense in the near visible frequency range than that produced by the engines of the aircraft, with the velocity and trajectory of the flare being significantly different than that of the deploying aircraft since the flare, once deployed, slows rapidly and falls straight toward the ground. The frequency discriminator of the guided missile is adapted to distinguish between the infrared signature produced by the flare and that produced by the engines of the aircraft. Additionally, the kinetic discriminator of the guided missile is adapted to distinguish between the velocity and trajectory of the aircraft and that of the flare, even if the frequency discriminator does not distinguish the infrared signatures produced thereby. As such, the combined functionality of the frequency and kinetic discriminators of the guided missile typically succeeds in causing the guided missile to disregard the deployed flare, and continue to target the aircraft.
In view of the above-described shortcomings of conventional flares, there exists a need in the art for a decoy which, when deployed from the aircraft, is adapted to create an infrared signature which is similar in magnitude or intensity to that produced by the aircraft engines, and travels at a velocity and trajectory commensurate to that of the aircraft so as to defeat the targeting capabilities of the frequency and kinetic discriminators of modern heat seeking missiles. It is also important that such decoy be retrofittable into existing deployment systems on the aircraft. The present invention, as will be described in more detail below, addresses this need in the art.